If I Were Yours
by On Angel's Wings
Summary: Rei build up the strength he needs to confess to Kai. Yaoi. Don't read Don't Like.


Disclaimer—I've been thinking ya' know? And I realized, that I actually DO own something. I own this idea, I own the story, and I own Rei's thoughts and Kai's speech. So you can't say I don't own anything anymore!  
  
I know, I know. I should be working on Fukai Mori. It's just that...well, I haven't had the time. 'But you're working on this!' I also know that's probably what you're thinking. This is just something I wrote during language class. It's extremely short, though. I am working on it. Especially know that I am officially on SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!  
  
If I Were Yours  
Rei's P.O.V  
  
Kai. The object of my desire. My want. My need. My everything. But, he will never be mine. He could never love me. I watch as he practices. Dranzer. That is his only love. It's what—WHOM he lives his life for. If he could only do that for me. Oh, what I'd do to be in Dranzer's place. Even for a minute. To know that I was his, that I belonged to him. To be HIS possession. 'What foolish thoughts, Rei. Kai could never love someone like you.' I know that's probably what you're thinking. But I love him. There's nothing you or I can do about it. It's just life. Only the Fates can pick the path that my heart takes. I watch as Dranzer slowly stops, and Kai picks her up. He still hasn't noticed me. Or...has he and just doesn't care? I don't know. Nor do I think my heart truly wants me to know. "What do you want, Rei." I guess that answers my question. "I...nothing. I was just...um...watching. Yeah..." Darn this pitiful curse that has been placed upon my mouth, so that every time I am to speak to him, I stutter. "Whatever. Let's go. Tyson and the others are gone. Take this opportunity to relax." He walked into the house. I just love the way Kai walks. Head held high, shoulders straight, almost as if he's in control. I shake my head to snap out of the daze that he continuously bestows upon me, and walk through the door that Kai had only a moment before.  
  
I found Kai sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. He's just so laid back. "You're at it again, Rei. What is on your mind so much? You continuously zone out. What seems to be the problem?" Kai looked at me. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." Why must I continue to do such things?" He placed his coffee on the table and stood up. "I demand to know what's bothering you so badly." He walked up to me. "I TOLD you. I'm FINE. Why do YOU of all people care anyway?" That SO did not come out the way I wanted it to. "Kai, I'm sorry. It wasn't suppose to come out like that." Kai smirked and pushed me up against the wall. "I'm sure it wasn't. But you can't take back your words now can you? I suppose you'll have to be punished." I'm scared. I've never seen Kai this way before. He's so...calm, yet...intimidating. "What are you going to do?" Kai grinned and gave me a quick, sweet kiss. "That." And he walked away. Maybe...just MAYBE Kai does have feelings for me? But...he can't. This is Kai we're talking about. I have to know. Even If it shatters me. I have to figure this out. So, I chased him. "KAI! Kai, wait." He stopped. "I was trying to say...that I...I...I love you..." I turned around waiting for rejection. "Love. Love is for the weak. It saps your strength, like a bee saps nectar from a flower. I will not stand to be weak." I knew it. He could never love me. I couldn't take it any more, I fell to my knees and began to sob. "But, I do believe that there is a different kind of love. A kind that not weakens you, but strengthens you. Kai walked towards me and knelt to where I was. "Rei, stop crying. I hate seeing people like this. And it especially pains me to see you of all people like this." What does he know about pain? The one I love just broke my heart, completely shattering it. "Rei, you offered me love. Love that would only make me stronger. Rei, you ARE a source of strength. You are my strength. I...love you too. He pulled me into a tight embrace, promising me that he would never let me go. "No. You CAN'T. You can't love me. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve you." I cried, and cried, and cried. "Please, Rei. STOP. You're breaking my heart. I do! I do love you, Rei. And it's I who doesn't deserve you." Kai kissed the tears running down my cheeks. I know he's there. I can feel him. But...it's just so unreal. : Gosh, Kai. I love you so, so much? Don't leave me, Kai." "I love you, I won't. Just stop crying." He wiped my tears of my face and pulled me even closer to him. "Kai, please. Kiss me, Kai. Show me you love me." Kai smiled. "My kitten. Of course. Anything for you. Kai put his lips softly upon my own. And I knew that he loved me. He was mine, and I was his, and we were each others. And forever would be. "I love you, MY Kai.  
  
The End.  
  
Wow. I didn't know I could write stories like that. I think I'm hanging out with my friends to much. Could it be...that ME of ALL people is coming out of my tomboyish WAYS?! NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT. NO MORE MUSHY GUSHY STORIES!!! Now, now people's. No more mushy gushy stories. I never said no more mushy. He...he...he...he.  
  
READ, REVIEW, AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for your time. 


End file.
